


Died in Your Arms (Tonight)

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(They haunt the life of their lover and they never let go. (Warning for death.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Died in Your Arms (Tonight)

They walk down the street with a step that means they do not want to be talked to, or to be seen. They lost something important and they keep their head low as if they are looking for it constantly, the hat on their head collecting the water and not allowing it to get on their face.

Their laugh reminds them of one, the hat another, and even though they really don’t need the glasses, they wear them anyways. It’s a reminder, everything is a reminder. A reminder that they will walk the street alone forever.

People say their name is Adam, others say it’s Elyse, but no one really knows. They go by many names. Names of ones they lost. Was it Sean, or Lawrence? Bruce? James? Maybe Joel? Matt, even? No one knows. They just know they lost seven lovers in one day, they stand on the street corner and some have heard bits and pieces. No one knows the whole story, but they try to piece it together. But once they turn their back on them, they’re gone.

No one knows where they live, where they come from, but they’re always there, always waiting. Maybe it was for their lovers, maybe it was for death, no one knows.  
No one ever knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my fics from Tumblr to AO3. Get ready for an overflow of them.


End file.
